


Larry Smut

by FantasyWriter02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories/One shots of Larry Stylinson. Harry/Louis. M/M Slash, Smut/Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content, Mature.  
> May include Incest and graphical smut, Do not read if not interested.
> 
> This smut was made by me a long time ago so it is really bad, but new OneShots will be added.

(Louis' Point of view)  
Isn't it disturbing to think that someone can get worked up by their own son? Well, Their adopted son?  
Well.. The thing is. I have a son, he's Harry, 14 years of age and is extremely hot! But on the downside, I have a 'Girlfriend' Her name is Eleanor Calder, I only date her to seem 'Straight' but deep down, I know that I'm definitely Gay.  
Well, El is going on a business trip, for 2 weeks and that means it is only Harry and I home, *Wink Wink* Nah, nothing can happen sadly, because he's my son and he is not gay.  
Speaking of the devil, Harry walks in from soccer practice. "Hey haz, How was soccer Practice?" I ask looking at him with a smile, "It was pretty good, Glad i'm back though" He replies, "Oh? Why." I ask, "Er.. Because...." He says, "Because..?" I say, Teasingly, "Because.. I have..... Homework? Yeah! Homework! Haha.. Ha.." He sighs.. Ok...ay, then I think to myself, I just nod and he walks up stairs.

(Harry's Point of view)  
That was Co.Lose! I think to myself, I just wanted to come back to see my fucking hot ass dad, I am so glad we have the 2 weeks together, I just wanna be dominated, have someone go down on me. *Cough, Dad *Cough..  
Just thinking about this makes me get hard, I now have a little 'Problem' and I NEED to relive it.. So I grab my computer and log onto emo.homo.com (Gay porn) And click on a jack styles video, He is really hot and has a good fucking body.  
~~~~~~~  
"Fuck!Fucucucufcuk!fUCk" I moan out as I jerk myself off.

Fuck, this is so good. Only if dad was here to take care of this, keep me company. I grab onto my hard cock and slide my hand fast. Almost screaming, Hoping dad can't hear me. Bullfuckingshit. I think the whole neighbourhood can hear me. As I am jacking off, I slick up a few fingers with my mouth and moving them to my entrance, slipping them in slightly, "Hmmmmmmm" I moan, "Fuck this feels soo good." I say, As I am to busy pleasuring myself, I don't hear the door open, I hear a *Gasp* from the door and I turn to look, I flip out and pull the duvet over myself seeing my dad standing there.

"Dad!?!" I say, "I am so sorry! Omg! I'm-" He says, but I cut him off. "Why are you in here?" I ask, heart pounding fast. "I..i- I came to see how your ho..me-wor.k was -goi.ng And I'- I'm so -sorry!" He says really fast going to turn around, and flee from the scene, but I have an idea. 

"Dad?" I ask, He stops in his tracks and turns around, "Yeah..?" He asks with hesitation, "You have a.. Uh? Problem?.." I say but it comes out more of a question then a statement.  
"Oh.. Er.." He says, looking down, I feel a smirk form on my face and turn into my 'Dark' harry "Well..? Are you gonna fix it? Or would you like some help...?" I ask, His face going in shock.

I get up, Naked and walk over to him, Slamming the damn door and pushing him against it. I kiss him with so much passion as I start to palm him through his jeans, "Y'know, You wearing these, are a big fucking tease. Your perfect little ass, fucking. Tease." I breathe out throughout our kiss, Louis smirks and replies "I only wear them to get a reaction" He says kissing me, "Y'know.. Eloneor Or whoever the fuck. You actually like her or..?" I ask, "Nah, I just needed her so I could get you baby" He says pushing me to the bed, "You have to much clothes on" I say, "I don't like it." I add, He starts to undress himself until he is but naked. He goes to the drawer and pulls out my toy stash, "How did you-?" I ask, 

He smirks and replies "I have used them before babe" Before coming over to me and straddling my waist, kissing me roughly, "I need you" I say, "Spread legs babe" He says, I do what he says and he goes to prep me, "No need, I already have sugar" I say with a smirk, He gets my pink dildo and coats in in bubble gum lube, Lining it with my entrance, Before sticking the head in, "Hmmmm!" I moan, as he pushes it all the way, "You like that babe, Like being so full...? Ha.?" He hums "Yes! Fuck Louis, Hmm" I breath out, louis starts moving it at a extremely fast pace making me scream out in pleasure.

"FUCK! LOUIS, FEELS SOOO GOOD! DON'T STOP!" I say as I grab his dick and start pumping it, in time with the thrusts. "Hmm, Haz! Feels good" He says, I moan out in response picking up pace with my hands, "I'm gonna come Daddy!!" I scream, "Then come for me baby boy, scream my name, let the world here it" He moans out, that was enough to push me over the edge, "OH My! DADDY ! LOUIS, FUFUFUFUCK Ohh!" I scream as I come on louis' and myself.

"I'm close baby" Louis replies as I move him and get into a better position. "Want me to suck that big fucking cock, huh?" I ask, teasing him "Fuck yes, Harry please!" He begs, I kitty lick his slit as he moans out in pleasure, I don't want to tease him anymore so I dive in and put him fully in my mouth, Letting him fuck my mouth, Seeing as I have no gag reflexes.  
"Fuck, Harry. So. Close." He breathes out, "Come for me... Daddy, I want to taste you" I say, that's enough to send him over the edge, He yells out my name during his climax and we both try to catch our breaths, once we catch our breaths we both lie on my bed and cuddle.  
"I love you baby boy" Louis says, "I love you too daddy" I say as he kisses me passionately.


End file.
